La Fée
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Arthur aimait tant les fées ?


**AVANT PROPOS & DISCLAIMER: **

Encore un one-shot. Je dois avouer que je l'aime beaucoup 3

Et puis si vous aimez, laissez moi une review, s'il vous plait, ça fait plaisir et ça ne vous prend VRAIMENT pas beaucoup de temps ^^

Amusez vous bien !**  
**

* * *

_"Chaque fois qu'un enfant dit: "Je ne crois pas aux fées", il y a quelque part une petite fée qui meurt"  
_**James Barrie**

**LA FÉE  
**  
_"Créatures merveilleuses d'apparence féminine, dotées de pouvoirs surnaturels et généralement bienveillantes, les fées ont le pouvoir d'exaucer les voeux des mortels, de les protéger, voire de combler les nouveaux-nés de dons en se penchant sur leur berceau. [...]  
Au Moyen-Âge, elles étaient représentées sous l'apparence de femmes belles, grandes, élancées et richement vêtues. [...]  
Le mot "fée" vient du latin "fatum" (destin). [...] Une autre ethymologie fait dériver "fée" du latin fari (prophétiser), qui a donné le mot de vieux français "faer" (enchanter, charmer) [...]"_

La petite encyclopédie du merveilleux, E. Brasey, Le pré aux clercs Fantasy, 2007

**1.**  
**  
Il y a longtemps, France, Brocéliande**

Il faisait très clair, ce jour là, et le monde semblait bien calme, à cette époque. L'immense forêt ne semblait n'être qu'une illusion, se tenant fièrement au milieu des gigantesques plaines couleur de printemps.  
Une illusion magnifique, lieu de prédilection des esprits et des farfadets, lieu magique et temple de la féerie. La forêt de Brocéliande ne changeait pas et ne changerait sans doute jamais. Pour certains esprits fantaisistes ceci était l'œuvre des diverses créatures magiques peuplant la forêt, pour d'autres, ces contes n'étaient que sornettes.  
Que l'on soit septique ou apprenti sorcier, elle ne laissait personne indifférent.

Quelques nuages apparurent à l'horizon, mais ils ne laissaient présager aucun orage. Les gros cumulus cotonneux s'accumulaient dans le ciel cyan comme de gros morceaux de coton. Au loin, lorsqu'on regardait la magnifique étendue d'arbres, on pouvait apercevoir, avec un peu d'imagination et de bonne volonté, d'infimes petites lumières se promenant gaiement entre les feuillages, ou quelques formes, des oreilles pointues sortant des branchages. Bien sûr, celles-ci appartenaient à des créatures féeriques se cachant de temps à autre aux yeux des simples mortels. Ces créatures ne se cachaient cependant pas toujours : de nature chaleureuse, il leur arrivait aussi de se rendre visible à nos yeux. Notamment les fées, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à séduire de jeunes hommes éperdus d'elles et à leur substituer leur bourse dans un moment d'égarement.

La forêt était donc un lieu dangereux pour tout humain non averti des dangers magiques qu'il encourt. En revanche, pour un immortel, elle était un lieu de rencontre, d'épanouissement, et tout à fait idéal pour l'éducation et l'initiation d'une jeune nation, bien que certaines d'entre elles fassent parti des septiques.  
Un jeune pays en formation est toujours beaucoup plus innocent qu'un humain. Pour tout dire, il ne sait absolument rien de la vie, ne connait personne, n'a généralement aucune parenté et se retrouve à errer, seul et désœuvré, dans son lieu de naissance (ou plutôt, de création). Car ces créatures pour le moins uniques ne naissent pas à proprement parler. Elles sont crées par les humains et sont donc, sur ce plan là, totalement contrôlées par ces derniers, ce qui les rendent extrêmement vulnérable au début de leur infinie existence.

En conclusion, atterrir dans cette forêt était une aubaine dont une jeune nation se devait de profiter. Certaines autres étaient loin d'avoir cette chance, se retrouvant cloitrées sur de minuscules îles, ou perdues, abandonnées dans l'immense Sibérie.  
Et cela, Arthur n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne connaissait personne, mis à part les fées, les farfadets, les lutins, les dryades et les licornes. Ce qui faisait déjà, somme toute, pas mal de monde dans son répertoire. Mais ce n'était là que créatures "imaginaires", du moins aux yeux des mortels. Il ne connaissait aucune autre nation et son peuple était encore beaucoup trop fragile pour qu'il se rende tout à fait compte de son état.

La nation avait l'apparence d'un tout petit garçon blond, dont la figure innocente et enfantine était ornée de deux grands yeux émeraudes . Ses pupilles étincelaient d'une lueur amusée lorsque qu'il discutait avec ses meilleurs amis et semblaient tristement éteintes lorsqu'il se sentait seul. Cela lui arrivait rarement. Il était vraiment heureux, entouré par ces créatures qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille. Il avait l'impression que la forêt, qu'il connaissait pourtant comme sa poche, était absolument infinie et constituait un monde à elle toute seule. L'extérieur ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune connaissance, et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'avait pas encore d'autre nom que Arthur, qui lui avait été donné, de son souvenir, par la licorne qu'il considérait comme sa plus proche parente. Bien sûr, c'était faux, mais qui d'autre pouvait lui avoir donné ce nom ? Et de toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Le ciel était clair, il faisait doux, et les gros cumulus que l'on distinguait difficilement entre le feuillage dense des arbres n'annonçaient aucune pluie aujourd'hui.  
Arthur, une fée sur chaque épaule, se promenait avec Starlight, sa licorne bleue préférée. Il était bien décidé à trouver une sirène. Il savait qu'il y avait un étang quelque part, à l'est, et il n'avait jamais vu de sirène. Selon les farfadets, elles étaient exceptionnellement belles, leur longue chevelure tombant éparse sur leur corps et leur queue de poisson étincelant au soleil. Mais Starlight l'avait prévenu; elles étaient sournoises et dangereuses. Cependant, sa curiosité l'emportait toujours.

-Starlight, Starlight ! dit-il alors qu'il enjambait une grosse racine sans difficulté, tu sais si on est proche de l'étang ?

Sa licorne lui fit savoir (elle communiquait aisément par les pensées) qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Encore quelques arbres, puis on contourne le gros chêne là...  
La future Angleterre dessina un grand sourire sur son visage à la vue de la magnifique étendue d'eau. L'étang était réellement féerique. N'importe qui, même un septique de premier ordre aurait été séduit par une atmosphère pareille.

-Maintenant, annonça l'enfant, plus de bruit ! Je ne veux pas perturber la sirène !

Starlight s'avança calmement en direction d'une souche d'arbre et s'accroupit. Arthur la suivit et s'assit sur la souche d'arbre en posant doucement les mains sur ses genoux. Les deux fées qui se tenaient sur ses épaules s'envolèrent et survolèrent l'étang en dispersant des milliers de petites étincelles colorées.  
L'étang était calme, et rien ne bougeait aux alentours. De légères rumeurs leur parvenaient aux oreilles, mais la nature elle-même semblait en attente de l'arrivée de la sirène.  
Seulement, même après plusieurs heures d'attente, personne ne vient. Et il fallut se rendre à l'évidence.

-Arthur, dit Starlight par les pensées, il n'y a pas de sirène dans cet étang.  
-Mais les farfadets m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient vue ! s'offusqua l'enfant.  
La licorne eut l'air de réfléchir un instant.  
-C'est vrai. Moi aussi je l'ai vue. Elle n'y est peut-être simplement plus.  
Arthur ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant une raison pour laquelle la sirène pouvait avoir disparu.  
-Elle est partie...?  
-Peut-être. Ou... hésita la créature.  
-Ou quoi ?  
Il y eut un silence gêné. Les petites fées s'agitaient dans tous les sens. L'une d'entre elle commença à pleurer.  
-Les humains l'ont emportée ! sanglota-t-elle en s'approchant d'Arthur, Ils l'ont tuée !

L'enfant eut l'air d'abord étonné. Des humains, dans la forêt ? Ils n'osaient pas s'y aventurer..ils ne les connaissaient que de nom. Humains...pour lui cela n'avait aucune connotation.  
Puis il se rendit compte du mot. Tuée. La mort était un concept si vague pour lui. Starlight avait des milliers d'années devant elle. Les farfadets étaient réputés immortels, les fées ne craignaient rien...

-On ne peut pas mourir ! s'énerva-t-il en se levant.  
La fée qui ne pleurait pas s'approcha de lui à son tour.  
-Si, les sirènes peuvent. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont si sournoises. Elles se protègent. affirma-t-elle, la voix tremblant légèrement.  
-...Je ne veux pas y croire....les humains ne sont pas des méchants... balbutia Arthur en clignant des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Starlight se frotta contre lui en signe de réconfort. Que dire à ce pauvre enfant ? Que les humains étaient bel et bien cruels et sanguinaires ? Que peu croyaient en leur existence et que le reste voulait leur peau ? Ou les transformer en bête de foire ?  
Les petites fées partirent, sans doute accablées par la perte d'une de leurs semblables. Elles n'aimaient pas pleurer en présence d'Arthur. Cela le rendait toujours si triste... D'ailleurs les fées n'aimaient pas la tristesse.  
La licorne le regardait de ses grands yeux gris étincelants. Il semblait que malheureusement, rien ne pouvait consoler le jeune garçon. Il s'en alla lentement vers le milieu de la forêt, la tête baisée, ses pensées allant et venant dans son esprit quelque peu embrumé par tant de questions.

Sa compagne licorne le suivit sans discussion. La forêt était toujours dense et baignée de soleil, mais elle avait perdu de sa magie, aux yeux d'Arthur. Elle lui semblait si...si...angoissante, étouffante, à présent. Comme si n'importe qui pouvait surgir d'entre les arbres et aller étrangler toute sa famille. D'énormes larmes coulaient sur son visage déchiré par une tristesse enfantine.  
Il s'assit par terre, dans ce qui était un joli bosquet. Il n'y avait personne, si ce n'etait quelques fées, virevoltant par ci par là.  
Starlight resta un peu à l'écart, regardant avec dépit son petit protégé fondre en larmes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Son chagrin ne pouvait pas être consolé. Il venait de découvrir le monde tel qu'il était. Impitoyable. La licorne se coucha et somnola un peu. Elle fut réveillée au son d'une douce voix provenant du bosquet. Elle se releva et observa Arthur. Il discutait avec une fée. Pas une de ces minuscules fées, s'apparentant à des lucioles. Non, il s'agissait là d'une fée d'apparence humaine, de taille plutôt grande. Starlight fut simplement étonnée de ne voir aucune aile dans son dos. Elle portait une jolie robe longue et bleue, et arborait une chevelure blonde et soyeuse, pourtant mi-longue. (plutôt rare chez une fée, elles aiment beaucoup les longs cheveux).

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demandait la fée en se penchant vers le garçon.  
Arthur sanglota et répondit en faisant des pauses entre chaque mot.  
-La si-sirène.. elle est mo-morte...  
La fée eut l'air surpris. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
-Mon pauvre enfant... je suis désolé... ce sont des humains ?

Arthur hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il avait l'air plutôt énervé, à présent.  
-Ils sont ignobles.. parfois. continua la créature. Elle passa un doigt sur le visage d'Arthur, essuyant ses larmes.  
Le garçon lui sourit alors, se rendant sans doute compte qu'il faisait face à une fée. Il leur portait une affection tellement grande.  
-Tu es une fée ! Tu es vraiment trop jolie ! J'adore tes cheveux ! Tu les portes courts ! C'est rare ! Aglaé -c'est une fée, elle aussi- elle me dit toujours que ses cheveux sont magnifiques ! Mais les tiens sont encore mieux ! Tu te les laves avec de la poussière de dragon ? C'est super ! s'extasia Arthur en se relevant, tournicotant autour de la fée.  
Celle-ci éclata de rire lorsqu'elle l'entendit débiter un tel flot de paroles en son honneur.  
-Tu veux qu'on ailles cueillir des fleurs ? Je pourrais te faire un bouquet !  
-Oui ! Oui ! approuva l'enfant en lui tenant la main. J'adore les fées ! Vous avez toujours des bonnes idées !

Starlight fut quelque peu amusée de voir Arthur réagir de cette manière, mais non étonnée. Il adorait les fées. Il les admirait comme de véritables déesses.  
La licorne était par contre très septique quand à l'identité de la "fée". Elle lui semblait d'apparence bien jeune pour en être une. Elle ressemblait plus à une adolescente, pas à une adulte. Et, pour tout dire, elle s'apparentait plutôt à un elfe. Elle semblait plus hermaphrodite que féminine, en vérité...  
L'animal suivit Arthur et la "fée" jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, où se trouvaient des rangées entières de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Le parfum qui embaumait tout l'endroit était divin.

-Ça te plait ? demanda la fée en lui tendant un magnifique bouquet de lys.  
-Oui ! C'est sublime !  
Il semblait réellement enthousiasmé par cette soudaine apparition. La licorne s'était à nouveau endormie dans un coin. Elle entendait leurs voix lointaines résonner dans la foret, et elle sentait que l'endroit redevenait le sanctuaire féerique qu'il avait toujours été.

**2.**

Il avait suffit de quelques jours pour qu'Arthur et la fée deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle cueillait des fleurs magnifiques que l'adresse du jeune garçon prenait bien soin d'assembler afin de créer de sublimes bouquets de toutes les couleurs de la création. Lys, roses, tulipes, tournesols, pensées, violettes...tout y passait, pour le grands plaisirs des autres minuscules créatures féeriques qui prenaient un malin plaisir à voler quelques bouquets, non pas par méchanceté, mais simplement parce que personne n'eût pu y résister.

Il faisait beau, encore une fois, ce jour là, et la fée avait décidé d'emmener Arthur au bord de l'étang. Bien sûr, cela avait provoqué une certaine émotion chez l'enfant qui se souvenait douloureusement de la sirène, mais il avait fini par accepter. Si la fée le voulait, c'est qu'au final ce devait être une bonne idée.  
Tous deux marchaient en direction du point d'eau, main dans la main, discutant avec joie. C'était une journée magnifique, un de ces jours qui ne semblait jamais vouloir se terminer. Le monde impitoyable semblait avoir laissé place à un univers où la féerie avait enfin sa place. Arthur se sentait réellement bien ,ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la mort de la sirène. Il en avait souffert plusieurs jours, se réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit après avoir rêvé, non pas à des monstres comme beaucoup d'enfants, mais à des humains, qui étaient les pires créatures à ses yeux. Mais chaque nuit, la fée le consolait et lui apportait un réconfort immense. Il se blottissait dans ses bras et ses larmes se transformaient en un sourire doux et complice.  
Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis.

-Regarde, l'étang ! On dirait qu'il brille ! s'exclama Arthur en arrivant devant le petit point d'eau.  
Il s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et commença à tremper ses pieds dedans.  
-Ahh... j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être chez moi ! soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son amie.  
Celle-ci acquiesça tristement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien...  
-Ah je sais, dit Arthur en souriant, ta maison te manque. Mais tu sais, ici c'est chez toi !  
La fée rit en prenant la main du garçon.  
-Je sais ! C'est juste... tu sais je ne pourrais pas rester ici pour toujours.  
Arthur parut étonné un moment, puis son expression se mua en profond dépit.  
-Ah bon ? Il fit une pause et continua. Pourquoi ?  
-Je dois m'occuper de ma maison.  
-Tu n'as pas de frère ou de sœur ? demanda Arthur en se relevant.  
-Non...et puis...je...non rien.

La dernière phrase de la fée laissa Arthur perplexe. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose à lui cacher. D'ailleurs ces derniers temps elle paraissait assez préocupée. Comme si elle lui dissimulait un secret important.

-Tu me caches quelque chose ! Allez, dis moi... la supplia-t-elle en la regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus.  
Pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas cette lueur malicieuse dans les pupilles, comme toutes les fées. Non, ses yeux étaient tous pareils à ses yeux émeraudes. Ils étaient profonds, pas humains, mais pas rempli de magie comme ceux des créatures de la forêt. Ils étaient plein de vécu, alors qu'elle paraissait si jeune...  
-Je ne te cache rien, Arthur, mon chéri ! lui assura-t-elle en se retournant, c'est juste que je suis un peu nostalgique.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Arthur n'avait perdu aucune affection pour la fée, mais il restait cependant perturbé. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu trop pour être une créature magique.

**3.  
**  
Une nuit d'encre était tombée sur l'épaisse forêt et un calme plat régnait en maitre entre les branchages. Les farfadets étaient partis commettre quelques méfaits dans les villages alentours, tandis que les autres créatures dormaient ou chuchotaient afin de ne pas réveiller leur petit protégé, assoupi sous un gros chêne.

-Il parait que ce n'est pas une fée, chuchota un lutin assis sur la branche de l'immense arbre.  
-C'est vrai ? demanda un minuscule korrigan, mais comment tu le sais ?  
-Tu ne le sens pas ? Le lutin fit une pause et continua. Elle est comme lui.

Il désigna Arthur d'un doigt. Le silence retomba un moment sur la végétation. Starlight était assoupie aux côté de son ami, mais ne dormait que d'un oeil. Elle réfléchissait. Il était vrai que cette fée...n'en était pas une. Elle l'avait senti dès le premier jour. Elle avait la même aura qu'Arthur, cette même lueur dans les yeux, cette même façon de se comporter...c'était une nation, aucun doute là dessus. Trop vieille pour être humaine, trop puissante pour être magique. Et surtout, elle aurait mis son sabot à couper qu'il s'agissait là d'un être hermaphrodite. Les nations n'ont pas de genre défini avant un certain temps.  
L'enfant gigota légèrement. Il s'était réveillé.

-La fée...où est la fée... demanda-t-il, l'esprit encore embrumé.  
-Elle est à l'orée du bois, je crois. lui répondit sa licorne.  
-Je reviens...

Il s'en alla, l'air encore endormi, jusqu'à l'orée du bois.  
Là aussi, la nuit régnait totalement. Et il n'y avait même pas un chuchoti à entendre. Rien. Pas une parole, pas un bruissement, ni un hululement. Tout était calme, et plat.

-Où es-tu ? demanda Arthur. Il aurait voulu l'appeler par son nom, mais il ne le connaissait pas.  
Il n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps. Elle se tenait là, appuyée contre un arbre, le regard vague, allant du village d'en face, jusqu'aux champs voisins. Parcourant les plaines, les maisons, l'église et son clocher.

-Ah, fit-elle en l'entendant arriver, c'est toi Arthur ?  
-Oui... répondit-il timidement en se plaçant à côté d'elle. C'est ta maison, là-bas ?  
-...c'est ma maison partout.  
-Partout...mais c'est pas possible ! protesta l'enfant. Tu as forcément une maison quelque part, avec des murs, comme les humains... ? Ou alors tu habites dans une forêt aussi ?  
-Non.. tu sais, tout ce qui est ici m'appartient. Ce village, cette forêt, le village d'après, la ville d'après, les champs situés à des kilomètres, les montagnes, les oiseaux, les chats, les chiens...tout ça, c'est moi.

Arthur cligna des yeux. Il avait déjà entendu ce discours là quelque part. En fait, il l'avait rêvé. On lui disait qu'il n'était pas humain. Il protestait en disant qu'il en avait l'apparence. On lui disait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il se sentait alors rempli d'allégresse à l'idée de ne pas être un de ces abominables humains qui tuent les sirènes. Mais on lui répondait qu'il n'était pas une créature magique non plus...et là on lui disait qu'il était immortel et que...  
Il ne se souvenait plus.  
Et pourtant, il avait l'impression étrange de comprendre la fée... non la créature qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Tu n'es pas une fée...? demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse.  
-Non. Désolée...je t'ai menti.  
-C'est faux. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu en étais une ! protesta Arthur en rougissant. Il avait honte d'avoir rendu son amie triste.  
-D'accord. Alors j'aurais du te dire...ce que j'étais. Et pour toi, aussi. Arthur.

Il y eut un silence tendu. Mais pourtant pas si désagréable. Il en était sûr à présent. Il n'était pas un lutin, ni un farfadet, encore moins une licorne. Il était obligé de subir cette condition...parce qu'il n'était pas un humain, mais une créature immortelle.

-Angleterre... chuchota son amie en regardant le ciel, les yeux dans le vague.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Angle-... ? J'ai pas entendu !  
-Rien, j'ai rien dit. dit-elle en souriant. Au fait, tu as des parents ?  
-Non, j'ai été élevé par Starlight ! répondit Arthur, fier.  
-Je vois...tu le sauras en temps voulu. Je dois m'en aller maintenant.

Arthur sentit ses yeux s'embuer, il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

-Tu t'en vas pour toujours ?  
-Non. Mais tu ne te souviendras sans doute pas de moi. dit la "fée" en lui prenant la main.  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un pays-...  
Il avait laissé échapper le mot. Il était un simple bout de terre, mais il restait une nation. Et en vérité, il le savait. C'était enfoui dans les méandres de son esprit. Et il fallait bien qu'un jour, cette parcelle de son identité ressurgisse.  
-Oui, tu es une nation, comme moi, Arthur. dit la fée en souriant tristement.

Elle lui tendit sa main. Arthur tendit la sienne à son tour, elle ouvrit la sienne et lui enfouit quelque chose dans sa petite main.

-Ne regarde que lorsque je serais partie ! le prévint-elle.  
-Dis moi ton nom, alors ! insista Arthur alors que la nation tournait les talons.

Elle se retourna et lui dit d'une voix claire: "France".  
Elle ajouta en riant: "Et tu es chez moi."  
Sa silhouette se fit lointaine soudainement, et sans qu'Arthur ne puisse esquisser un geste, la fée avait disparu.  
Il ouvrit lentement sa main.

Elle lui avait donné une minuscule rose qui semblait briller, rougeoyante sous la lueur des étoiles.  
Et il sut alors que c'était sa fleur.

**4.**__

Créatures à mi chemin entre la divinité et la féerie, les nations ne peuvent être classés dans aucune catégorie et en forme une à part. Elle sont immortelles sous certaines conditions, et même après leur disparitions laissent toujours une trace innefacable, celle de l'Histoire. [...]  
Leur naissance reste un mystère aux yeux de tous, mais une chose est sûre, il est très rare qu'elle conservent leur souvenirs une fois adultes. Leur apparence ne change guère et se stabilise très rapidement. [...]  
Leur mémoire est souvent défaillante. [...]

Extrait de l'article n°457 de la Grande Encyclopédie des Mondes, livre III, chapitre IV, approuvé par la Confrérie des Mages.

**De nos jours, Angleterre.**

Arthur se tenait à son bureau, l'air aussi sympathique que d'habitude, assis devant une immense pile de paperasses diverses. Il soupira en voyant ce qui lui restait à faire et décida de prendre une pause. Personne ne lui en voudrait.  
Les temps modernes étaient si difficiles. Il s'assit sur la banquette, près de son bureau et caressa Starlight, qui était allongée dessus, somnolant comme à son habitude.  
Il regarda au dehors en se demandant ce que faisaient les autres en ce moment. Il était pratiquement sûr que Japon dormait à l'heure qu'il était. Dommage, il l'aurait bien appelé, avec son habituel zèle, il aurait insisté pour l'aider.  
Il hésita à appeler Canada ou Amérique, mais tous deux avaient beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et puis il n'allait pas embêter ces deux là... pour se faire traiter de vieux sénile, merci bien. Il était évidemment hors de question de déranger Ivan ou Chine. De toute manière, il n'en avait aucune envie.  
Il soupira et composa le dernier numéro qu'il avait l'intention de composer.

-Oui allô ? répondit France sur un ton trop joyeux pour être normal.  
-France. dit simplement Angleterre.  
-...Arthuuuur ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Francis dans un accent français inimitable.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à finir ma paperasse ?  
-Non, mais comme tu es gentil, je vais venir.

Arthur aimait bien ces réponses. Elles étaient franches et positives, parfait.

Il leur fallu un temps fou pour en terminer avec tout ce papier, mais quand c'était fini, ça faisait du bien. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils avaient bien le droit de prendre un peu de repos, et ils avaient tous deux terminé dans un pub. Comme d'habitude.  
Angleterre prit Starlight dans les bras et entama sa bière. Il tenait plutôt mal l'alcool, mais il l'assumait.

-Angleterre, tu ne devrais pas boire autant tu vas nous faire un coma éthylique !  
-Mais nan.  
France but une gorgée de bière. Rien ne valait le vin, tout de même.  
-Dis moi, tu sais ce que m'a dit Seychelles récemment ?  
-Naan. répondit Arhur en contemplant sa chope.  
-Qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son enfance.  
-Moi non pluuuus.  
-Je sais, approuva Francis, mais...oui c'est vrai. Moi non plus. Ca m'a toujours paru flou.

Il y eut un silence un peu pesant. La musique n'était pas désagréable, mais Francis eut très envie de ne plus l'entendre.

-Je me souviens...une sirène.. ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-T'hallucines mon pauvre... murmura Arthur, pourtant un peu géné.  
-Ouais, je sais c'est un peu bizarre.  
-J'me souviens d'une fée...

-Elle m'a donné ça...

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une toute petite rose, brillant d'une lueur magique sous les éclairages artificiels du pub.  
France écarquilla les yeux et s'empara de la fleur.

-Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. J'en suis sûr.  
-Ah, ah, ah. Tu connais rien à la magie, s'pas possible que tu l'aies vue... protesta Arthur en récupérant la fleur.  
-Je sais.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Starlight, qui avait entendu toute la discussion, fut tentée de tout leur raconter. Tout le merveilleux conte qu'était cette histoire.  
Mais ils s'étaient tous deux endormis immédiatement après être rentrés...et puis elle décida qu'il y a des choses qui sont encore plus belles lorsqu'elles sont gardées secrètes.

La rose éternelle posée délicatement sur un immense meuble en bois semblait déverser en permanence des milliers de petites étincelles colorées. Starlight ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait rien de plus poétique.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Merci de votre lecture~~**_

_**Et pensez aux reviews *yeux de biche***_


End file.
